In recent years, it has become a common procedure for a user to carry a portable information terminal such as a notebook personal computer. On the other hand, it has been proposed to install a TV receiver in a wall-hung manner rather than a stationary manner. Such electronic apparatus are strongly required by users to be reduced in size, weight, or thickness. However, to reduce the size, weight, or thickness of an electronic apparatus, the strength of the case of the electronic apparatus should be increased.
For example, JP-A-2005-275123 discloses an electronic apparatus having a display panel in which the display panel is reinforced and held by holding members in which lightweight, first to third reinforcement structures (beams) are formed at a low cost by pressing.
Another document, JP-A-2006-260255, discloses an electronic apparatus in which a case of a battery unit has a thin portion that is thinner than its battery cell housing portion. The battery unit is disposed in such a manner that the thin portion and a pointing device are arranged in the thickness direction of the electronic apparatus so as to overlap with each other.
However, JP-A-2005-275123 only intends to increase the productivity by decreasing the number of working steps for producing the holding members and to reinforce the display panel with the holding members. No consideration is given to influence of interference between the projected faces of the reinforcement beams and other members.
To reduce the thickness of the electronic apparatus, JP-A-2006-206255 merely employs the structure that the case of the battery unit is made thin in the thickness direction of the electronic apparatus in the region where the battery unit overlaps with the pointing device. Therefore, no consideration is given to increasing the strength of the thickness-reduced portion of the case of the electronic apparatus main body.
That is, conventionally, an electronic apparatus may be difficult to be made thinner while the strength of the case of the electronic apparatus main body is increased.